A Love That I Always Give To You
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Tidak ada gadis yang tidak menginginkan happily ever after seperti di kisah dongeng pada umumnya. Ai Haibara hanyalah seorang gadis yang gagal membuat penawar APTX4869 dan membuat hidup Shinichi Kudo tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Dia akan pergi ke Amerika tanpa memberi tahu pria itu dan berharap hidupnya akan bahagia ketika perpisahan sudah di depan mata...
Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

Warning: kalian bisa melihatnya di dalam.

* * *

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Ai Haibara berdiri di belakang Conan yang sedang menatap ombak yang bertabrakan dengan bebatuan karang. Conan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang kemerahan menatapnya dengan sendu.

Suara burung camar dan suara ombak mendominasi pantai yang saat itu sangat sepi.. Langit berwarna kemerah-merahan menandakan matahari akan segera tenggelam dan disinilah mereka. Sepasang insan tuhan sedang berdiri melihat _sunset_ dari pinggir pantai.

 _Semua ini adalah salahku._

 _Jika seandainya aku tidak pernah membuat racun itu, mungkin hidupmu tidak akan seperti ini._

 _Jika seandainya aku tidak pernah membuat racun itu, mungkin kau sudah hidup berkeluarga bersama gadis yang kau cintai._

 _Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini._

 _Sekali lagi maafkan aku._

"Dia ternyata sudah lama tahu bahwa aku adalah Shinichi Kudo, pemuda yang pernah dicintainya dahulu." Ujar Conan. Ai tahu siapa yang dimaksud Conan dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi dia membiarkannya saja. Membiarkan Conan mencintai Ran karena dia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Conan bukanlah miliknya dan cinta pemuda itu akan selalu ada untuk Ran.

Bukan untuk dirinya.

Tapi kebahagiaan Shinichi adalah kebahagiaannya juga walaupun pada akhirnya dia mengalami sakit hati. Selalu ada pengorbanan, bukan?

Dia akan selalu memendam perasaan nya untuk Conan dan membiarkan dirinya mejauh bersama penderitaan.

"Apa kau marah padaku karena antidot itu tidak ditemukan?" tanya Ai datar meski kali ini ada sedikit nada gugup dalam nada bicaranya. Conan menggeleng.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Haibara." Jawab Conan tapi Ai masih khawatir karena seharusnya dialah yang harus dipersalahkan dalam masalah ini.

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, Kudo-kun."

"Kau tak usah membahas masalah antidot itu lagi. Itu benar-benar bukan salahmu karena kau memang sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk penawar racun itu."

Ai menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Dirinya betul-betul tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Conan. Ai pun memeluk Conan. Membiarkan perasaan sedih pemuda itu tumpah padanya. Dia tahu pemuda itu sangat sedih karena Ran, gadis yang dicintainya sudah menikah dengan Dr. Araide dan Conan tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Maafkan aku." Gadis itu berucap lirih dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda itu dan memperbaiki keadaan. Ini semua adalah salahnya.

Conan mengeratkan pelukannya dan itu membuatnya merasa aman. Berada di pelukan gadis itu memang membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman ditambah wangi tubuh yang berasal dari parfum gadis itu. Dia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Ai yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya dan setiap detil dari dirinya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap gadis itu lagi dengan lirih tapi kali ini suaranya bergetar. Air mata berjatuhan dari mata gadis itu. Mereka menangis bersama-sama dalam pelukan. Membiarkan perasaan yang ditahan di dalam hati tumpah dalam sekejap. Mereka berdua bernasib sama dan itulah yang membuat mereka memiliki banyak persamaan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu," Jawab Conan, "ini sudah menjadi takdirku."

Tangisan Ai sekarang mulai terdengar. Conan menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambut pirang kemerahan gadis itu.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Conan dan membiarkan Ai melepaskan diri dari lengannya. Ai mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka pulang.

Antidot APTX4869 merupakan penemuan Ai yang gagal. Entah berapa kalipun ia mencoba tapi selalu gagal dan akhirnya ia pasrah. Sekarang usianya menginjak 30 tahun walaupun dari luar dia terlihat seperti gadis usia 19 tahun. Hari itu adalah ulang tahun pernikahan Ran dan disitulah Conan mulai mengungkapkan segalanya dan meminta maaf telah membuat Ran menunggu begitu lama.

"Jika kau jadi Ran, kau akan apakan aku setelah tahu bahwa selama ini aku tidak menghilang melainkan ada dalam seseorang yang lain?" tanya Conan. Ai tersenyum licik.

"Aku akan memberimu jurus karate hingga kau pingsan di tempat dan mengatakan padamu 'aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Shinichi.' _Then happily ever after_." Jawab Ai dan Conan tertawa.

 _Setidaknya dia bisa tertawa kembali setelah bersedih hari ini..._

"Kita sampai." Ujar Conan lalu turun dari mobil dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ai yang rumahnya berada disebelah rumah Ai.

Ai pun memasuki rumah dan Agasa menyambutnya.

"Dari mana saja kau seharian ini?" tanya Agasa yang melihat Ai tidak berkata-kata apapun. "Aku dari pantai bersama Kudo-kun."

Ai pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Jika seandainya aku bekerja lebih keras lagi, mungkin dia akan berbahagia bersama Ran-san sampai sekarang ini." Ujar Ai dengan sedih. Agasa menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Ai-kun, ini bukanlah salahmu. Lagipula kau sudah bekerja sangat keras hingga kau sering tidak tidur semalaman dan sering sakit gara-gara itu. Toh juga penantianmu lebih lama dari pada yang dilakukan Ran." Ujar Agasa menenangkan Ai tapi tetap saja Ai hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Kau akan ke Amerika besok. Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Shinichi?" tanya Agasa. Ai menggeleng.

"Jangan beritahu dia. Bilang saja aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan dan tugas di sebuah negara kecil." Ujar Ai. "Tapi Shinichi tidak bisa dibodohi begitu saja. Dia adalah seorang detektif. Pasti dia akan terus mencari dan mencari kemana hilangnya dirimu."

"Biarkan saja. Kumohon."

Agasa mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan ke dapur." Lalu Ai pun merenung.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Ai tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia pun membuka pintu dan mendapati Conan sudah berdiri depan pintu dengan senyuman. Dia pun menyuruh pemuda itu masuk.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Kudo-kun?" tanya Ai. Conan menyengir, "Kau mau ke Tropical Land?"

"Kau mau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Ai. Dibalik wajah datar dan nada dinginnya, gadis itu sangat senang karena tahu Conan ingin mengajaknya kencan.

"Iya, tapi sebagai teman. Kau mau 'kan?"

Ai berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah. Aku mau."

Sebenarnya Ai sedikit kecewa karena Conan hanya mengajaknya berkencan tapi sebagai teman. Ternyata sia-sia saja dia berharap banyak. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju Tropical Land dan menaiki semua wahana disana. Setelah selesai bermain, mereka menuju ke kedai es krim.

"Kudo-kun."

"Ya?"

"Jika seandainya aku akan hilang begitu saja dari muka bumi ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ai. Conan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Conan curiga. Ai tersenyum misterius, "Tidak ada salahnya aku bertanya, bukan? Dan satu hal lagi," Ai menjeda kalimatnya selama beberapa detik, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah. Jika seandainya kau akan pergi begitu saja besok, aku akan menghabiskan seharian waktu dan memberimu kenangan yang indah lalu aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan." Ujar Conan. Ai tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi?" tanya Conan curiga.

Ai menyeringai, "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Conan langsung kaget dan membom Ai dengan berbagai pertanyaan,

"Apa kau serius? Mengapa kau ingin pergi? Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya singkat lalu dilanjut dengan tawa Ai yang garing. Suasana menjadi canggung dan hening untuk beberapa menit.

"Terima kasih." Ai berucap pelan dan lirih. Conan menoleh dan menatap gadis itu.

"Karena apa, Haibara?"

"Karena telah melindungiku, karena telah menjadi sahabatku, karena telah menjadi segalanya yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku."

"Haibara..."

Ai pun memeluk Conan secara tiba-tiba. Conan pun tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Ai dan Ai tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kudo-kun..."

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh, Haibara-san?" Ran terkejut ketik mendapati Ai sudah ada di depan pintu. Wanita itu pun tersenyum dan menyuruh Ai masuk. Ai pun masuk dan duduk di sofa bersama Ran.

"Maafkan aku, Araide-san." Ujar Ai sambil tertunduk.

"Kau tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan apapun padaku, Haibara-san." Ujar Ran.

Ai menggeleng, "Tidak, Araide-san," Ai menarik napas sejenak, "akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini."

"Kau menyukai Kudo-kun, bukan?" tanya Ai. Ran mengangguk kecil, "Dulunya."

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan bahwa sebenarnya Conan adalah Kudo-kun yang mengecil?" tanya Ai dan dilanjut dengan anggukan Ran. "Akulah yang membuat Kudo-kun mengecil. Akulah yang membuat racun yang bisa membuatnya mengecil."

Air muka Ran berubah menjadi kaget, "Maksudnya? J-jadi kau yang...?"

"Iya, Araide-san. Aku adalah ilmuwan yang bekerja di sebuah organisasi kriminal dan membuat racun itu ketika masih 18 tahun dan aku juga sudah meminum racun itu. Kudo-kun meminumnya dan menjadi kecil gara-gara racun itu. Racun itu. APTX4869...aku tidak menemukan penawarnya dan akhirnya membuatmu berpisah dengan Kudo-kun."

"Jika kau mengecil dan menjadi anak usia 7 tahun, usiamu yang sebenarnya sekarang adalah 30 tahun?

"Maafkan aku, Araide-san. Kudo-kun masih mencintaimu dan dia sangat sedih ketika mendengarmu menikah dengan Dr. Araide. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat hidupmu seperti ini."

Melihat itu, Ran tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, Haibara-san. Ini bukanlah salahmu. Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk penawar itu. Tidak apa-apa, Haibara-san." Ran memberanikan diri untuk mengelus punggung Ai.

"Dimana suamimu, Araide-san?" tanya Ai setelah sekian lama waktu yang dibuang dalam keheningan. "Dia sedang keluar kota. Padahal ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dia lihat secara langsung."

Ai pun mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut karena dari awal dia sudah tahu apa maksud perkataan Ran.

"Apa? K-kau h-ha––"

"Iya, Haibara-san. Aku hamil." Ujar Ran senang.

"Selamat, Araide-san."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di rumah Ran, Ai pun pulang.

Keesokan harinya, sudah bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatannya menuju Amerika dan melanjutkan hidup menjadi dokter. Dia tidak akan memberi tahu Shinichi kemana perginya dirinya karena itu akan membuat gadis itu susah melupakan pria itu. Biarlah ini menjadi kenangan terindahnya ketika ia masih di Jepang. Biarlah ini semua berlalu dengan cepat.

"Selamat tinggal, Ai-kun. Sering-seringlah datang kesini." Ujar Agasa lalu memeluk Ai. "Baik, Professor."

"Jangan pernah memberi tahu Kudo-kun tentang ini. Biarlah saja ini berlalu." ujar Ai dan akhirnya dibalas oleh anggukan dari Agasa dan akhirnya Ai pun berlalu.

 _Selamat tinggal, Kudo-kun..._

 _Mungkin setelah puluhan tahun kemudian..._

 _Kita akan bertemu lagi..._

 **FIN**

* * *

Wuaaaah! Aku nggak nyangka bikin sad ending (padahal aku sudah rencanain bikin happy ending 'duh!'). Mungkin aku akan membuat sekuel dari cerita ini. Mungkin saja (jika aku punya waktu luang untuk bikin). Silahkan menulis review pada kotak review dibawah ini. Jangan hanya menjadi silent reader dong (alah! Palingan lo juga yang silent reader) hehehehe, aku juga silent reader sih dan kasih review klo mood (berbahaya! Jangan ditiru!).

Review ya!


End file.
